


One More Chapter

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Belle and Adam spend a night reading out in the gardens.





	One More Chapter

The stars shone brightly in the night sky above them, casting a silvery light over the pages of Belle's book. That, accompanied with the flame of a single candle, was enough to illuminate the words so that she could read them. Though, Belle had to admit, it was getting a bit dark to continue reading. But, she couldn't bear the thought of such a wonderful night coming to an end.

Belle and Adam had come out the the rose garden after dinner, lying in the grass, each with their own stories in hand. Though, Adam had abandoned his book not long after, opting to listen to Belle read aloud instead. Now the soothing sound of her voice mixed with the breeze rustling in the leaves and the distant chirping of crickets, forming some sort of quiet melody. 

As hesitant as he was to bring to an end such an enchanting time, Adam was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. When Belle paused, finishing a page, Adam shifted to face her, drawing her attention. "I hate to interrupt, but don't you think it's about time we get to bed?" Adam asked quietly, seeing the similarly content and drowsy look in Belle's eyes. "The rest of the castle staff has likely gone to sleep quite a while ago," he added.

"I know, but this is just so nice," Belle sighed happily, briefly setting her book down so she could stretch out in the grass, arms languidly reaching up above her head. After settling back into her spot, Belle turned to her side, looking over at Adam. "Just one more chapter?" She asked, her tone hopeful and sweet. 

"Who am I to deny the princess such a reasonable request?" Adam teased, a drowsy grin tugging at his lips. 

A soft giggle tumbled from Belle's lips, though she briefly glanced down at the ring on her finger, sparkling in the moonlight. It was still so hard for her to believe that she would soon become a princess, once they were married. And, though she loved Adam from the bottom of her heart and had no doubt that he carried the same devotion, it still awed Belle that he had asked her, just a simple village girl, to marry him. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Belle let her fingers intertwine with Adam's, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm not a princess just yet," she said with a soft smile, gently running her thumb across the back of Adam's hands. "Though, I did find the most charming prince of them all. Not to mention the man with the kindest heart." Belle added, letting her gaze drift back up to the beautiful, starry sky the spread endlessly above them.

"There isn't anyone more fitting of the title than you," Adam replied, his light tone laced with seriousness.

Humming in quiet acknowledgement, Belle curled closer to Adam's side, letting her head come to rest on his chest. Eyes falling closed as she took in a deep breath, the calm, soothing atmosphere and the late hour starting to lull her to sleep. 

"How about I finish that last chapter?" Adam suggested quietly, after a brief moment. 

Belle nodded slightly before settling back in. Picking up the book and flipping through the worn pages, Adam found the place they had left off earlier. Voice hardly more than a whisper, Adam continued to read. With the rhythmic motion of his chest rising and falling with each breath, Belle was finding it difficult to stay awake, no matter how much she wanted to hear the story. In little time, her breaths were evening out and she fell into a contented sleep, finishing out the perfect night.


End file.
